The Sensual Truth
by 3- YaOi o-O
Summary: What happens when you meet your other half...


The Senual Truth!  
14th x Allen story if you dont like boyxboy, then DONT READ!  
2nd ever story!  
please comment!

He looked in the mirror across him, he though to himself ~i don't know how but stupid master cross got me into this weird room, that only has a piano and a bed, what can i do with a piano and a bed to control the ark?~ Confused allen walked over to the bed and lay down on it, ~hmmm i wonder what i should do?" then suddenly remembered, *TIMCAMPY* he should just see if master had anything on there to help him! He called timcamoy and said, "Hey tim, do yooou know what to do?" Timcampy faced the mirror, Allen looked at the mirror noticing that it was not him in his reflection, "What the?" Allen moved his hand up, so did the person in the mirror, he standed on one leg, so did the person in the mirror, he was confused, he knew for sure that he didnt look like that (last time he checked in the mirror), he came closer to the mirror, until he came to a few millimeters away from the "reflection", and unexpectedly the figure lept out of the mirror and kissed him, he slowly removed his lips and said in a cheery but sedutive voice, "Allen, you've come to see me! I am so happy!"  
HUH? now Allen was confused, who the hell was this guy, hecarefully examined him, he had grey smooth skin from his head to his toe, a stomata crown going across his forehead, golden eyes which shined as bright as the sun, curly jet black hair which brushed across his wide but slender shoulders, he looked like a noah, was a noah!  
Remebering the kiss and the fact that he was a noah, he jumped back away from the mirror onto the bed, "WHAT THE FUCK,  
you-you, YOU JUST FUCKING KISSED ME!" The noah just laughed and said, "Well then Allen you shouldn't put your face so close to mine! But anyway,what have you come here for?"  
Trying to remember what he had come here for, Allen pursed his lips and looked up into the air, but that was not the only thing he was thinking, ~should i really trust him, he is a noah after all, well i trust in him for some reason, and for some reason he reminds me of Mana!~, Allen clicked his fingers and said, "I remember, i came in here to control the ark!" The noah just burst out laughing, he wiped his tears away and suddenly went over to the bed, "Well that's ok but, i don't think Marian told you how, i control it, as there is only ONE way!do you know what that is?" Allen shook his head conused, the dark figure whispered into Allen's ear, "sex..."  
Allen shuffled back on the bed and shouted, "BUT I'M A GUY!", the grey man crouched over him and said, "Well i weren't expecting this either, i normally have women BUT, i'm gonna have to make due". Allen shocked stared at him and said, "Bu-bu,  
I don't wanna do this!" the grey man whispered slowly and seductively into Allen's ear saying, "But didn't mana ever tell you to keep on travelling" that struck Allen, "And wait, your friends what'll happen to Lavi, Lenalee, Cross and Kanda, if you don't control the ark?"  
Allen mumbled to himself, "Well cross i wouldn't mind leaving behind!". The grey man laughed and said to him, "Your really are like mana!"  
"Mana? How do YOU know Mana?"  
"Well cause i'm his brother of course, but hush hush with the chit chat, i want to have some fun!"  
Allen completely forgot about the sex thing, but ... ~he's Mana's brother, is this right? What would Mana what me to do? Should i sleep with his own brother and help my friends or should i leave it? Mana i am so confused, you said to keep on stepping forward but does this count? ... Well Mana hopefully my choice is the right one, but i am sorry if it is the wrong!~ Allen looked up and stared into the grey mans eyes and said, "fine... do it...", the man smiled and pinned Allen to the bed he whispered into Allens ear, "Call out my name whenever you find pleasure, say 14th", Allen looked up at the 14th and cutely (and embaressedly) said, "14th..."  
Now the 14th was turned on, he ripped Allen shirt off of his back, and quickly removed his own, he started licking Allens ear, Allen reacted unconciously letting out a moan of pleasure, the 14th smiled at this licked his way down to his mouth, intensely opening it and letting his tongue travel around in the young boys mouth, Allen pulled back slightly to grasp some air, but Allen felt strange for some reason he wasn'tpushing him away, instead he was kissing him back! What was up with him, but suddenly the boy felt the 14th's hand reach his nipples, he couldn't hold back, he was getting all flustered, his body was getting hot and his PENIS, his penis was pushing against the material of his pants, another moan ascaped his mouth the 14th came off of his mouth moved to his nipples with his tongue, the young boy had never felt such pleasure he couldn't hold back he said, "14th, ahhhhh 14th more", Allen was confused did he really want MORE? The words has just escaped his mouth and it was already to late to take it back! Allen knew he could do nothing, but this, of all things why did he want it? Allen looked up at the 14th with a confused look on his face, but then he felt his pants getting pulled down and his manliness springed up out of release from the uncomfortability of his erection, the 14th was shocked at how quick he was reacting, but he enjoyed every second knowing that it was because of him! The 14th said, "Open your legs as far spread out as possible, and if you need then you may grab onto my back, cause this will hurt" The tip of the grey-mans penis was on Allens hole, making Allens body want it more and then, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, STOP STOP STOP, PLEASE, IT HURTS!". Allens eyes immedietly from the pain filled with tears, he grabbed on to the Grey-mans back,  
piercing his long sharped finger nails into the 14th's back (the 14th just ignored this), Allen was still moaning and screaming but it was different he started ENJOYING it?  
He could feel the man pumping inside of him except he kept on hitting something which just made him fill with lust and excitment! What was he doing? all he could do is wail in excitment, "AHHH, AHHH UHHHHHH PLEASEEEE MORE MORE", but this was skilled he took of the rest of his clothes (while his penis was in ALLEN!) and slowly crouched over Allen and was pumping AND licking the tip of Allens erection!  
Allens body was getting out of control, his back arching every time the Grey-man pumped inside of him, he knew what was going to happen next, he lustful whispered into the 14ths ear, "i'm gonna cu-" the 14th held onto Allens penis and said, "Let's do it together, it'll be MUCH more EXCITING" the word shivered down Allens spine, he felt the cumm on it bridge then suddenly the 14th let go he felt something up his arse but the freedom of having the white thick liquid out of him was even more of an release.  
The 14th removed himself from Allen, and kissed him and he was gone. Allen was pissed, he got up thinking, ~GOSH, i can't believe that SEX and then he just leaves~, Allen went across to the mirror and try to clean himself up, at one glance in the mirror he jumped back and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK!"  
He got out of the room and saw cross and Leenalee, who both just stood there in horror of what was on Allens forehead, Allen gave them an evil glare and said, "STOP FUCKING STARING, SO I'M AN NOAH, AND WHAT, now let's go and find Lavi and the rest", they obediently followed behind, still staring from behind.  
*in another place* "Hey tyki can you feel that, another Noah is present, but it doesn't feel like someone i know!" Tyki just smiled to himself and whispered, "so he's finally awakened"

*..*..*..*..*THE END*..*..*..*..* 


End file.
